CalifornicationCommunity
by Alexander Old
Summary: This is to do with the TV shows Californication and Community.
This story is a 1-shot to do with a crossover between the TV shows Californication and Community especially when it comes to the characters Hank Moody and Britta Perry.

This story contains fucking and Greendale Community College and a combination between the 2.

I do not own the rights to the TV shows Californication and Community or any of the characters.

Originally when I wrote the crossover between the TV shows Californication and Community it was bad so I rewrote it to make it better.

Please read and review.

Sometime in the beginning of 2000 sometime in the morning there is a small community college that is called Greendale Community College and inside of it there is a small classroom and in the middle of the room there is a giant table and sitting at the table there is a woman who is tall and skinny with long blonde hair called Britta Perry and at the moment she is talking to a small teenage girl called Annie Edison who is sitting opposite her at the particular table.

Annie I have something very important to say to you.

And what is that?

Before I tell you-you must promise me you will not tell anyone the information I am going to say to you.

I promise I will not tell anyone.

Okay I will tell you the information and to begin every night for the last week I have not had fucking time with anyone in real life but every night for the last week I have had a dream where I have had fucking time with a mysterious writer.

Can you tell me the information about the dream?

Yes I can.

In a dream sequence it is sometime in the beginning of 1990 sometime in the early hours of the morning in California and Britta is walking down a small street that is completely empty in the way of people and there are a number of small apartment buildings that clearly are very cheap and shit and at the moment she is thinking to herself about her situation.

Last night I read a book called the Stand that was published in 1978 and was by the horror writer Stephen King and it was very good and because of that I am very happy about the matter that later this year there is going to be an uncut version of it and obviously I am going to read it when it comes out and it is 1 of a number of things I am waiting for to come out this year and right now I do not want to go through a giant list of the things but the things are to do with particular movies to do with a particular movie directors and particular books to do with particular writers and that is something that is particularly especial to do with the matter that I care more about reading than I do about watching movies especially when it comes to particular writers and because of that matter it would be very good if I met a writer especially if the meeting led to fucking.

Then suddenly Britta appeared in a small apartment in a small room and in the middle of the room there is a small table and on the small table there is an old typewriter and at the small table and at the old typewriter there is a middle-aged man wearing nothing especial and at the moment he has not noticed Britta and he is thinking to himself about his situation.

I have been sitting here trying to write a new novel nearly every day for the last couple of years and that is mostly to do the matter that I am not capable of managing to sit here and actually write without being interrupted by something very crazy especially when it comes to crazy scenarios.

Then Britta walked up to the man and started talking to him.

Hello my name is Britta Perry and in 10 years in the future in the beginning of 2000 I am a student at a community college called Greendale Community College and I would have been a student there since the previous September that would be September 1999 so the turn of the century and now you know information about me tell me information about you.

Okay my name is Hank Moody and I am a writer and the details about that are unimportant especially when it comes to something called fucking & punching to do with a reason I do not need to go into at this particular moment in time especially because there is something about me that is more important than writing.

And what is that?

Fucking.

Then suddenly Britta appeared completely naked lying in a bed next to the man who is talking to her at the moment.

I have a very addictive personality especially when it comes to fucking and because of that matter you are going to fuck me right now.

Then suddenly Britta was fucking the man to do with her on top and his dick inside of her vagina and he is talking to her at the moment.

I have done this a number of times with a number of women but I am not tacky and I am not going to talk about that at the moment and I am not going to talk about anything at the moment because I am not going to talk at all because it is considered very weird to have conversations when you are fucking.

That is a good decision.

Back to normal.

And then I wake up and what do you think my dream means?

The dream means you really want to fuck someone especially a writer but you do not know any writers.

Actually I know all kinds of people especially writers but I do not know any writers who are good enough to fuck.

That is probably very true and you are overlooking 1 matter.

And what is that?

You are dreaming right now.

Then Britta woke up in her bed completely alone and she started thinking to herself about her situation.

I still do not understand my very fucked up dreams especially when it comes to me fucking a particular mysterious writer.

The end


End file.
